


Secrets of Eternity

by JudeMathis



Series: The Secrets Series [2]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book 2 in The Secrets Series and sequel to Secrets of the Void </p><p>One year has passed by since Jude Mathis has sacrificed himself to save spirits and humans. Alvin has been traveling around doing odd jobs by himself avoiding Gaius and the others. What will happen when Jude returns to the world of the living? Will he reunite with Alvin? Is there a reason on why Jude has returned?</p><p> </p><p>Link below is the cover photo for the story<br/>https://www.facebook.com/386241731528526/photos/pb.386241731528526.-2207520000.1445922458./541225096030188/?type=3&theater</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Information

**Threat:** Fractured Dimensions is a world that has alternate history that contrasts with the Prime Dimension. At the core as a fractured dimension is a Divergence catalyst. The divergence catalyst can be anything from an item, monster, or a person. The fractured dimensions are growing in number causing the spirits to grow weaker because of the soul energy that disperses moving the world closer to destruction. In the Land of Canaan, Origin is the only one who can handle the reincarnation cycle and the bigger number of dimensions will cause a greater strain on Origin so the dimensions must be destroyed.

**Main characters:**

**Jude Mathis:**

Age: 17   
Eyes: Amber   
Hair: Black (ToX 2 hair)   
Outfit: ToX 2 outfit minus the white jacket until later in the story

**Alfred Vint Svent:**

Hair: brown (ToX 2 look)  
Eyes: Orange red   
Outfit: ToX 2 outfit

 

**Country Information:**

**Rieze Maxia:**

**Towns/Settlements:**

Fennmont   
Hamil      
Nia Khera            
Sapstrath Seahaven   
Sharilton                  
Leronde             
Xian Du                  
Milla's Shrine   
Kanbalar                
Marksburg          
Aladhi Seahaven        
Lakutam Seahaven   
Xailen Woods Temple 

Dungeons:

Laforte Research Center               
Fort Gondala              
Labari Hollow   
Kijara Seafalls                                   
Bermia Gorge             
Old Vicalle Mine   
Sapstrath Deepwood                   
Felgana Mine                
Orda Palace   
Fezebel Marsh                                 
Kukhar Ice Caverns       
Nala Lava Tubes   
E.S.S Zenethra 

**Other locations:**

Aladhi Trail              
Sapstrath Highroad           
Galia Trail   
Culmar Trail           
Talys Highroad                      
Voltea Woods   
Lakutam Highroad                           
Xagut Floodmeadow   
Royal Hunting Grounds                 
Mon Highlands  
Barnauer Highroad                         
Arkland Quag  
Tulea Tundra            
Sillea Tundra           
Xailen Woods

 

**Elympios:**

**Settlements:**

Trigleph   
Duval   
Marksburg   
Spirius Corporation   
Drellin  
Elle's home 

**Dungeons:**

Helioborg Research Center/Helioborg Fortress   
Dimensional breach                 
Tatalian Abyss  
Agent training facility              
Oscore Plant  
Lake Epsilla                                  
E.S.S Pelune 

**Other locations:  
**

Torbalan Highroad   
Rusalle Highroad  
Alest Highroad  
Catamar Heights

 

  **(Alvin's look for the story)**

**(Jude's look for the story)**


	2. The New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Map is for Rieze Maxia and Elympios, I know that the first chapter it short but it is just the intro. Chapters will be longer though.

"When man and spirit coexist, dreams and wishes are fulfilled. Such is the life of all who live in Rieze Maxia, where hope springs eternal. The spirits have the power to bring man's wished to fruition, and in turn, those wishes preserve and protect the spirits' livelihood. Therefore, it could be said that Maxwell, the lord of spirits is in fact the guardian of all things. In this world, no known evil exists that could threaten this harmonious cycle. But if one did, perhaps it might lurk in the hearts of men..."

A year ago was when there was a great war between the spirit realm and the organization Exodus. A small group of people with the help of Gaius who had an army on his side fought in this war. This war became to be known as the war of the Bloody Lands. There was so much blood spilled between both armies that it caused the moon to turn red to match the blood soaked earth. Many lives were sacrificed on that day, but there was one person who threw away saving the world. He completed his duty as the heir of the Mathis family even though he knew that he was going to die. Jude parted ways with his friends and the love of his life that day leaving only the glass orb alongside his fallen tears on the ground. The fighting ended that day as Jude saved the races of spirits and humans from Exodus. The world has changed a lot since then with issues building up between Rieze Maxia and Elympios.

The issues between those two countries are a problem, but that isn't the real threat. The real threat is hidden away by many different dimensions that is causing too many souls to be in the world and the mana is vanishing. A change is going to happen though since a lost soul will be returning back to the earth. It is unknown on when this lost soul will return, but they are someone who is well-loved and important to the one who missed him dearly. The question is on why this soul is returning is a wonder though. Does this return of this soul mean that something bad is going to happen or are they returning because they want to be with the one that they love?

This is the start of this story that will be dealing with many struggles along the way. It will have to be told to see what is going to happen during this journey. This path will be made along the way to bring old friends together with a few new ones as two separate lovers will find each other again.

This is the story of their reunion to fight and live alongside each other again to save the world and their love to start their life together as they had promised before his death and duty to save the world from evil.

 

 

 


	3. The Return of Jude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is what the ruins look like after a year has passed

"If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, its yours forever. If it doesn't, than it was never meant to be." 

The morning was silent as the sounds of the animals started to fill the air with sound while dew was still on the plants. It was early morning as some of the creatures living on it were starting to wake up. A small bird flew through a circular gap in the wall landing on a tree as it let out a small chirp. It had landed in the ruins that was the last place were Jude stood alive at. Vines, grass, and other plants had grown over the stone in the ruins making it like more age had grown upon the stone. 

The bird stayed perched on the tree as it was cleaning its feathers getting the dew off. The bird stayed there for a few seconds before it got spooked by a sudden noise flying away from the ruins. That was when golden orbs of light started to float through the air at the moment. They continued to flat around the ruins as more continued to appear glowing brightened by each passing second. The ruins were glowing because of the orbs before they soon started to heard to the center of the room. These orbs seemed to be making something as they continued to gather in one spot bringing a lost soul back to the world of the living. 

**Jude's pov**

My eyes felt heavy as my body had the feeling that I was floating while swirls of colors were around me. I didn't have an idea on where I was at, but it felt like I was in a deep sleep. I only heard silence as it felt like I was at peace before I heard a female's voice speak 

"I think you've been here long enough and your help is needed again. I'm going to send you back home, Jude. Find you friends and the one that you love, we will meet soon though. I want you to return first though, Alvin needs you." 

I felt a pair of lips against my forehead as I opened my eyes in a sluggish manner catching a glimpse of the women in front of me. She smiled in a gently and caring manner before my eyes felt heavy once again. That was when everything faded away into the darkness with my last thought making me wonder what was going to happen to me.

My senses were slowly coming back to me as I could feel cold stone laying underneath me. I was trying to figure out where I was at since I was dazed and confused. That was when I felt a warm light hit the side of my face causing myself to open my eyes. I found myself laying in the ruins that I had been standing on to defeat Exodus. I could hear the sounds of birds mixed with the smell of grass and a breeze of wind coming into the ruins. I moved to sit up as I looked around for a moment while processing what was going on. I was still a bit dazed since it felt like I had been asleep for a very long time. I carefully stood up making sure that I wasn't going to fall over because of how out of it that I felt. I knew that I had to get in contact with my friends and Alvin. I wanted to find Alvin the most though since he was crying in that vision that I had. I am hoping that I can find Alvin soon though since I want to be in his arms and smell that stupid cologne of his once again. It will take me awhile to search for him though since I really don't have any idea on where he is at. I let out a defeated sigh as I went to leave the ruins to find my friends and Alvin hoping that they were okay. 

**Alvin's pov**

I was cleaning my gun while sitting in the hotel room at the moment as I just got done with another job. This has been my life for the past year working as a mercenary, but I am now starting to get out of that line of work. I met up with my old friend Yurgen with the both of us being merchants mostly dealing with fruit. I wanted to make a fresh start on my life even though Jude wasn't here. It has been a hard year for me because of that since I wanted Jude to be my side. I had stopped making contact with Gaius and the others because all I felt when talking to them was pain. I sighed and placed my gun down after I finished cleaning it before I looked up at the sight of a glowing light. The light was coming from the box that was holding the orb that once belonged to Jude. I went to open it seeing that there were blue swirls appearing back into the orb as it glowed still. I was confused on why it was glowing since it just randomly started for some reason. The orb glowed for a good five minutes before it stopped as the orb had blue swirls moving around in it once again. I closed the lid once the glowing stopped since I just figured that it meant another heir had somehow appeared. I wasn't going to give the orb away though since it was the only thing that I had led tot Jude besides the pictures that got taken of us. The pictures and the orb only added more to the pain, but I didn't want to let them go because of how they were the only things that I had left to remember Jude. Memories were the only things that I had left of Jude and I knew that I wouldn't get the chance to make anymore since he wasn't here. 

 


	4. The Kresnik Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is of Julius, Ludger, and Elle.

** **

**Ludger's pov**

Elle and I were heading back to our home since I had finished getting a few things from the market. I was finished with my work for Spirius today and Elle had finished with her lessons at school. I continued to walk since the house was pretty far from my work. We lived a few blocks away which was something that I liked since I really didn't want to be close to work. I was about to say something to Elle when I noticed that she wasn't standing near me anymore

"Elle?"

I looked around trying to find her before I heard her voice

"Ludger, over here!"

I turned and found her at an alleyway while it seemed that she was looking at something. I sighed as I was thinking that she found some random stray cat once again like she did last time. I walked over to her before my eyes went wide as I was that a teenager with black hair was laying in front of us. I gave the bag to Elle before I kneeled down looking the unknown boy over making sure that he was still alive. His pulse and breathing was strong as I could tell that he was just dealing with exhaustion and a possible chance of hunger. I nodded at Elle as I move to pick him up since we couldn't leave him alone out here

"Let's get him to the house, he needs rest and food."

Elle nodded as we moved to get back to the house quickly so we could give a helping hand to his unknown boy. I was wondering who he was, but that was something that had to wait since we would have to wait for him to wake up. I was glad that my brother Julius was a very understanding person and he would want to help out. I am hoping that nothing badly will come from having this teenager at our home since we don't know anything about him.

**Jude's pov**

My eyes flickered a bit as I felt myself waking up while I could barely hear a conservation going on

"Exhaustion... needs to get a lot of rest... food also."

My eyes fluttered opened before the man with glasses who appeared in my line of vision gave me a gentle smile

"Well, look who decided to wake up. You've been asleep for a few days already, let's get you something to eat though. I bet that you're hungry."

I nodded as the unknown man went to get me something to eat as I was pretty hungry. I moved to sit up leaning against the pillows while I looked around the room for a moment. It was a pretty simple room filled with books, furniture, and other times that a room would normally have. I sighed and closed my eyes in wait as my thoughts were drifting toward Alvin once again. I was wondering on where he was at and what he was doing now. I want to find him so I can be with him again, but I didn't have any idea on where to start my search. The man soon came back and gave me the food while holding off on any questions about me until I was finished eating.

I found out about the family who had brought me here since I had passed out in a random alleyway. Julius and Ludger were brothers and Elle was a young girl who had they rescued during one of their assignments dealing with the Spirius Corporation who they both worked for. I nodded as I listened to what they were saying before I got asked by Julius

"So why were you in that alleyway anyways?"

I nodded as I placed the plate down on the nightstand

"It's a long story, but I fought a war that happened a year ago as the duty of the heir since I am apart of the Mathis family. I sacrificed myself to save the spirits and humans from the work that Exodus was doing. I got brought back by a unknown female who I assume might of been the Lord of Spirits. I am now seeing if I can find a very important person that I left behind, I need to find him."

Julius nods as he moved to get up from the chair that he was sitting in

"We can help you find him, you need to rest still though. I will bring a sketch artist that I know of to help you so we can find your friend."

I smiled lightly and thanked Julius before he left the room so I could get some more rest. I am hoping that Julius and Ludger can find Alvin for me though since I want to see him again. I can feel my heart calling out to him which is telling me on how much I want to see him. I just hope that he isn't angry with me on making the decision to save humanity and spirits from harm. I let out a small sigh as I leaned back against the pillows while looking out the window as I thought to myself

_"Where are you, Alvin?"_


	5. Searching for Alvin

**Jude's pov**

A few days passed by since I had been found by Ludger and Elle as I was fully rested by then. Julius had started the search for Alvin and even put up flyers around the different towns that he had traveled with with a sketch of Alvin that I had given to him. I sighed as I was looking at one of the flyers since there hasn't been anything discovered about Alvin yet. My heart felt like it was breaking as I was losing hope about being able to find him. I closed my eyes as I wanted to cry since I didn't know what else I could do to find my missing lover. I wanted to curl up into a ball and hide away since I was starting to feel lonely without Alvin being here. That was when I heard a knock on the door causing myself to look up seeing that Julius was standing there before he said

"Hey Jude, I found someone who knows about Alvin. They spoke to Alvin last week apparently, but they weren't able to figure out his location. He is here though if you want to speak to him."

I nodded as I moved to get up from the bed

"Thank you Julius."

I left the room making my way out to the sitting area were Julius had left this unknown visit at. I entered the room before a familiar voice was heard making me stop in surprise

"Jude?"

I smiled lightly as the man who thought of me as the grandson that he never had was sitting in front of me

"Rowen..."

He smiled at me before I walked over to him then got hugged tightly by him causing myself to smile once again. I had been able to find one of the people that were like family to me though. I was wanting to find Alvin the most though because of how important he was to me. I sat down at the table with Rowen so we could talk and that I could find a way to get to Alvin.

Rowen ended up telling me that Alvin had been working with a man named Yurgen as a merchant. He apparently travels around a lot of it is a bit hard to locate him because of all the traveling that he does. I nodded as I was relieved that Alvin was alive and by the sounds of things that he was doing okay. Rowen smiled lightly at me before he spoke once again

"He does miss you though, he has the orb that you used also. Alvin didn't want to let it go."

I nodded

"That sounds like something Alvin would do, I want to see him again. He needs to know that I'm back, I want to be with him."

Rowen nodded as he moved to pull out his phone

"Let's give Alvin a call then, it should be his day off since he said he would be done by today."

I nodded as I smiled lightly at Rowen before I got handed his phone so that I could talk to Alvin myself. I heard the phone ringing for a few seconds before I heard the phone being picked up. I smiled lightly as I heard the familiar voice of Alvin come over the speaker

"Hello Rowen, what can I help you with?"

I nodded at Rowen telling him that Alvin had picked up then I spoke only one word

"Alvin..."

**Alvin's pov**

I let out a small sigh as I sat down on the bed since I had gotten finished with my work early. I moved to look at the orb that belonged to Jude at one point seeing the blue swirls moving throughout it. I knew that it wasn't helping me by beating myself by what had happened to Jude. I closed my eyes for a moment as I could still see Jude's smile even though it was starting to fade away from my memory. My train of thought was soon broken by the sound of my phone ringing. I let out a small sigh seeing that it was Rowen calling once again. I opened up my phone picking up the call

"Hello Rowen, what can I help you with?"

There were a few seconds of silence before the voice that came over the speaker caused my breath to get caught in my throat

"Alvin..."

My eyes went wide as I knew that voice very well before I swallowed for a moment

"Jude?"


	6. The Long-Awaited Reunion

**Alvin's pov**

I was on my way to the town of Trigleph that was in Elympios since that was where Jude was at. He had been with the Kresnik family for a few days even though he had been sleeping for about two days. I was so relieved to hear his voice though and the only thing that I wanted to do now was to just hold him and never let him go. Rowen was going to stay there with Jude though until I got there since he did tell Gaius that Jude was back. It was going to take me a few hours to get ti Trigleph since I had to take the train. I let out a sigh and leaning back in the seat letting the train take me to Trigleph. I am hoping that this train will get there quickly though because of how badly I want to get to Jude. I pulled out the orb looking at the blue swirls moving through out it for a moment. I finally knew on why the orb had become active again since it was because of Jude's return. I rolled the orb into my hand for a moment feeling somewhat of an idiot since didn't realized that this had told me that Jude had come back. I was happy that he had returned though since I would be able to be with him again. We could start our life together though and hopefully not have to worry about any problems. I just hope that no more danger will come to us though since I don't want anything to happen to Jude. I closed my eyes for a moment feeling the movement of the train knowing that I would be able to hold Jude very soon. 

Those few hours passed by on the train before I soon arrived in Trigleph to where I would be able to see my Jude again. I climbed off the train looking around to see if I could spot Rowen. He was going to take me to where Jude was staying at so that I wouldn't get lost. I scanned the crowd for a moment before I soon heard his voice 

"Alvin." 

I turned to my left seeing that Rowen was standing there before he patted in my shoulder gently 

" Nice to see you again, follow me, I will bring you to Jude."

I nodded as I went to follow Rowen since he knew where Jude was staying at. We ended up walking for about ten minutes which seemed to be the longest ten minutes of my life. Rowen soon arrived at a gray-stoned brick home before we went inside

"Jude is probably out in the garden with Elle, he likes to spend his time there."

I nodded as I chuckled since Jude was always the type that liked to be outside no matter on how the weather was like. I went to the garden looking around for a moment before I heard a familiar humming. The humming was from Jude as the tune was one he would always hum. I followed the sound before I soon came across a wooden swing with Jude sitting on it. I smiled as he was with a small girl who I assumed was Elle making flower crowns 

"Jude."

The humming stopped as Jude turned his head to look at me before I saw that smile I loved

"Alvin." 

I nodded and held my arms out to him as we were both trying not to cry from the joy. We had finally been reunited and nothing would every separate us again.

**Jude's pov**

The moment that Alvin held his arms out to me was when I got up from the swing. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his back as Alvin held me close. I buried my face into his chest as he kissed the top of my head while I could feel the tears leaving my eyes since I couldn't hold them back anymore. Alvin and I were back together once once again which was all that I could ask for. I breathed in his scent mixed in with that cologne that he always likes to wear. I finally knew that this was real and I wasn't lost in a forever ending dream. I felt Alvin place his hand underneath my chin before he pulled my head up to face him. I smiled lightly at him before he placed his lips against mine. I felt the familiar warmth and taste of his lips against mine before he started to kiss me. I smile lightly and went to kiss him back as this was one of the things that I've missed about being with Alvin. I would be able to feel his touch, hear his breathing, and smell that silly cologne of his though which was all that I wanted the most right now.

 


	7. Time for Love

**Alvin's pov**

I met the members of the Kresnik family grateful that they had helped Jude out. Ludger and his family were very nice people though since they offered a room for us until Jude was fully rested. Rowen was going to return to Gaius to continue his work for him while we would go to the palace once Jude has the strength to travel. Ludger, Julius, and Elle had to leave since they had work and school to deal with for the day. Jude and I were going to stay at the house though since he still needed to rest. We were in the extra bedroom as he was resting against my chest since he wanted to stay with me. I was glad that I could be with Jude like this again though since I had missed being with him. I kissed the top of his head gently while I thought to myself for a moment. I smiled lightly before I placed my hand underneath his chin then made him look up at me. I then put my lips against his starting to kiss him as I move to lean over him at the same time. Jude started to kiss me back as he was blushing some while I was still kissing him. I shifted and lined myself up with his hips before I started to grind up against him. I smiled lightly once again as I felt him respond while he started to move against me. I was hoping that nothing would interrupt us this time though. I pulled away from the kiss and placed my lips against his neck for a moment. He shifted his head a bit giving me more access to his neck while I continued to kiss his skin. I kept on kissing his neck for a bit while my hands moved to open up shirt. I placed my hand against his chest and started to rub his peck while I sucked on his neck. I heard Jude let out a moan as he leaned into my touch for a moment. I continued to suck on his neck for a bit hearing the moans escape his lips. I soon pulled away from his neck then moved down to his chest licking his skin with my tongue. I heard another moan enter the air as Jude closed his eyes as they flickered some since I was watching him. I rubbed his peck still before I placed my lips around the one that I hadn't given any attention to yet biting down on it gently. He let out another moan as I sucked and gently bit down still resting my hands against his hips for a second. My shirt soon joined the floor after he took it off of my torso while I was still giving attention to my chest. I opened his pants before I pulled them off with ease letting them fall to the floor. I pulled away from his chest then went to kiss him once again moving against him still.

Jude kissed me back as we were moving against each other still grinding our hips. I licked his bottom lip during the kiss before I felt Jude part his lips a bit. I smiled lightly against his parted lips before I moved my tongue into his mouth. I started to move my tongue exploring his mouth as our tongues were moving against each other fighting for dominance. I felt Jude move his hands down to my pants before he opened them then went to take them off of me. We were soon only left in our boxers as I pulled away from the kiss once more. I moved down and took his boxers off tossing them to the floor as I kissed the inside of his leg for a moment. I looked up at Jude as he was blushing which caused me to chuckle 

"Don't be embarrassed Jude." 

I moved to lean over him once more before I wrapped my hand around his length moving my hand. He moaned and tilted his head back some as I continued to pump his length. Jude was moaning from the attention that I was giving him as his eyes flickered some. I moved my head down before I started to lick the tip of his length. He let out another moan as it was a bit louder then the last ones causing me to smirk a bit. I moved my tongue against his length still before I took the rest of him into my mouth. I moved my tongue against his skin still before I started to suck. Jude moaned louder tilting his head back against the pillows a bit more from the pleasure that he was getting. I continued to suck on his length before I felt his release spill into my mouth as I went to swallow it. I pulled away and licked the rest of his cum off of him causing more moans to escape from his lips. I moved up to kiss him once again while my boxers had gotten taken off leaving all of our clothes on the floor even though Jude still had his shirt on. I picked up some lube and covered my fingers with it during the kiss. I moved my hand down to his entrance then slipped a finger inside of him. He moaned against the kiss slightly before I started to move my finger into him as he pulled away from my lips with a gasp. I placed my lips against his neck kissing him there once again while I thrusted my finger into him still. Jude was still moaning as he tilted his head back further while his eyes were flickering some. I soon added another finger moving them faster causing him to let out loud breathy moans as I moved my lips against his skin still. I knew that he was falling into the pleasure already because of the way that I was making him moan. I gave another kiss against those moaning lips taking my fingers away while leaning over him once more. I smiled lightly against the kiss for a moment as I moved closer to Jude while I felt him place his hands against my shoulders. 

**Jude's pov**

I was kissing Alvin with my hands resting against my shoulders while he was leaning over to me. I felt his hands against my thighs before he did spread my legs apart. He then moved closer to me before I felt the tip of his length against my entrance as he rubbed my hips with his thumbs to distract me for a moment. I moaned against the kiss slightly once again as I felt Alvin push his length pass my entrance. He stopped for a minute letting me relax as he kissed me still before I felt him start to move into me. I moaned a bit as I felt the small amount of pleasure that he was giving me already. Alvin continued to move as he pulled away from the kiss and held my legs up before I felt him thrust deeper into me suddenly. I arched my back and let out a gasp while my eyes closed with my arms wrapping around his neck. The deep thrusts hit me over and over leaving myself as a moaning mess that were loud and breathy. My eyes were flickering with each other as all I could do was moan and gasp from the pleasure that I felt 

"Ah!" 

I arched my back as I let out a shout feeling more pleasure since Alvin had found the spot where it felt really good to be hit at by the thrusts. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he continued to hit me in that spot over and over. My mind had been taken over by the pleasure to where I wasn't able to think clearly because of the pleasure. Alvin soon moved harder and faster while hitting me deeply still as I gasped before letting out loud breathy moans that filled the room as my eyes were flickering with each thrust that I felt going into me. I arched my back as I let out one more loud shout 

"A... Ah!" 

I felt Alvin release into me coating my insides as he rode out his orgasm by thrusting into me still. I soon felt him place his lips against mine kissing me as he pulled out of me. WE continued to kiss for a little bit before the blanket got pulled over us. 

I soon had my head laying down against his chest as we were both falling asleep. I snuggled into his chest as Alvin had one of arms around me holding me close. It didn't take long for us to fall asleep leaving the house in a quiet state. I was happy to be with Alvin though since we could finally be a real couple and start our life together. 


	8. Lazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is Milla Maxwell, using her look from ToX 2 for this story

** **

**Alvin's pov**

My eyes flickered open the next morning as the sun was slipping through the curtains. I moved to sit up forgetting that Jude was there before I felt the weight against my chest and a small groan escaped his lips. I kissed his forehead and moved to lay him down on the bed stroking his hair back to get him to go back to sleep. I felt bad for waking him and forgetting that he had indeed fallen asleep against my chest. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep before I got up without waking him then tucked him in. I grabbed my clothes heading to the bathroom to take a shower leaving Jude sleeping in the bed. He probably needed it anyways because of the physical activity that we did last night and that he needed to catch up on his rest still. I took a quick shower since I wanted to get back out into the room before Jude woke up so he wouldn't panic. I remembered from last time that he woke up and I wasn't there which caused him to panic to the state that he was about to cry. I walked into the room once I finished getting changed drying my hair off letting out a sigh of relief. Jude was still asleep curled up underneath the blanket as his breathing was calm and deep. I smiled lightly and kissed his forehead waiting for him to wake up as we most likely were going to have a lazy morning to spend more time with each other. I moved to sit down on the bed staying with Jude watching him sleep and breath since I missed this scene. I smiled lightly to myself since this was real and not a dream anymore. I brushed his fallen hair out of his face as he did lean into my fingers during his sleep since this was his favorite thing that I did. I continued to watch over him for a little bit before looking up to see what time it was. It was close to noon and I knew that Jude needed to get up since he could sleep the day away if he was allowed to 

"Jude, it's time to wake up." 

I stroked his hair back gently as he did move his head a bit, but he didn't wake up. I sighed since he was being stubborn about not wanting to wake up before I placed my lips against his, I knew that kissing him would wake him up though. I waited during the kiss as I saw his eyes flicker a bit before they slowly opened revealing the pretty amber color that they were. I smiled lightly as I pulled away from the kiss 

"Morning babe, let's go get something to eat okay. It's time for lunch anyways." 

He let out a small groan 

"Do we have to? I just want to lay here with you." 

I chuckled before I placed a kiss against his forehead 

"You are just wanting to be lazy today, but you need to eat still." 

I saw Jude pout a bit before I went to kiss him once again as he did finally agree to go eat something. We did move to get up and changing back into our clothes before making our way to where the kitchen was at. I smiled lightly as Jude did lean up against me during the short walk while I kept my arm wrapped around him happy that I could hold him in my arms once again. 

**Milla's pov**

My eyes fluttered open as I sensed that something very wrong was happening in the world among the spirits and human realm. I could hear the painful crying from the spirits as it seemed that we were having problems with the mana like it was getting sucked out of this world. I remembered that when I heard those cries that one of them mentioned soul contamination that was causing a lot of problems. I needed to find the reason behind the soul contamination since it was causing a big problem to appear. I just hope that I can find a way to come to an understanding on what is happening even if I need to make a move myself. I am hoping that no one will get hurt because of this even if they are a human or a spirit. 

 


	9. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics is the vision for this chapter

 

**Jude's pov**

A few days had passed by and I had my full strength back after getting the rest that I needed. Alvin had returned the orb back to me since it was apart of my family. I kept the orb in its box since it was better for it to stay there because I wasn't using it at the moment. I had left the dining hall to go back to the bedroom since I needed to get my phone. I opened the door to the room seeing that my phone was sitting next to the box

"That is where I left you..."

I entered the room going to pick up my phone accidentally hitting the box causing it to fall from the nightstand. The orb rolled across the floor hitting the wall that was underneath the window. I sighed once the orb came to a stop resting against the wall as I moved to pick it up after grabbing the box. The minute that I placed my hand on the orb was when it started to glow suddenly. I felt my senses take over causing me to leave the reality that I was in sending me off to a different one.

_White... everything was white as I found myself staring at a blank scene while golden lights were floating around me. The scene soon started to change as clear water reflecting the blue sky appeared underneath my feet. I looked around seeing that may different formations were sticking out from the water with the symbol of Maxwell etched into them. I knew that this place was the spirit realm being the domain of the Lord of Spirits carrying the name Maxwell. I was about to move to walk around to search before I heard a familiar voice speak_

_"_ _Jude..."_

_The voice was behind me as I could feel someone's back touching mine as I wanted to look at the owner of the voice. The voice belonged to the Lord of Spirits who was Milla Maxwell_

_"Just stay still and listen... This is a very important matter and your help is needed alongside with Ludger and everyone else..."_

_I nodded as I kept my back facing her "_

_What is happening?"_

_Milla was silent for a few seconds as the water rippled underneath my feet before she spoke_

_"Origin is in trouble with dealing in the matter of reincarnation because of the fractured dimensions. These dimensions are growing in number as we speak causing the spirits to grow weaker since the soul energy that is being dispersed is bringing this world close to destruction. The dimensions need to be taken care of with the help of our friends and Ludger. Ludger has the power to defeat the catalyst that is keeping the world alive."_

_I nodded as I was about to say something before I felt Milla give me a gentle shove as the world was starting to fade away. I saw her give a gentle smile_

_"I will see you soon Jude, we will be comrades on the battlefield this time around."_

_The world then faded back into the white room before I felt myself being pulled back to reality_

"...Ude... Jude... Jude!"

I snapped out of my trance as the orb had stopped glowing while I felt a pair of hands resting on my shoulders. I looked up seeing that Alvin was looking at me with a worried look on his face

"Are you okay? What did you see?"

I nodded as I rested my forehead against Alvin's chest for a moment to get my bearings processing what I just saw from the vision

"I need to tell everyone about it, it's important that they hear this since Milla needs our help to take care of this new threat that has appeared."


	10. The Meeting

**Jude's pov**

I was sitting in a chair waiting for everyone to show up since we needed to talk about the vision that I saw. Ludger needed to know the most since his power was the only thing that could get rid of the fractured dimensions that were causing the threat. I knew that this was going to be a very serious problem though, but hopefully we will have the strength to stop it. I stayed in the chair as Alvin was rubbing my back gently to calm myself down since I was worried about this threat. I leaned into his hand as he did placed a kiss against my forehead 

"It will be okay, Jude. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise you." 

I nodded as he placed a kiss against my forehead while I felt relaxed around him since Alvin was the only one who can calm me down. I stayed focused on his hand before everyone did finally show up so we could finally talk. I let out a small breath as Alvin was holding onto my hand to give me comfort as he spoke first 

"Jude has had a vision that dealt with another threat that has appeared. Milla came to talk to him about it, she needs our help to defeat this threat." 

I waited for Alvin to finish speaking before I went to expelling what the threat was 

"Milla told me that the spirit named Origin is having problems with the reincarnation process since there is the issue of the fractured dimensions. They continue to grow in number causing the spirits to grow weaker because of the soul energy that is being dispersed which is  bringing our world close to destruction." 

I looked up as my eyes landed on Ludger who was leaning up against the wall with his arms settled against his chest. I let out a breath to calm myself down before speaking once again 

"She also told me that Ludger is the only one who can destroy these fractured dimensions with the power that he has. We are allowed to help him though since Milla did say that he was going to need it. She is going to join us in the fight, but I don't know when she will make her appearance." 

We did start to talk about what would be the best option on what to do about this situation. All of us knew that this was a serious problem though especially if Milla would be making a move. 

The decision was soon made about after a good long hour since it was best to prepare for this fight. We were hoping that Milla would make her appearance soon because we need all the strength that we could get to fight. I let out a small sigh before I left the room with Alvin as he did wrap his arm around my shoulders. I leaned myself against his chest before we went to go back to the room since Alvin wanted me to relax. The one thing that I was hoping that no one would lose their life during this battle and that I wouldn't be separated from Alvin again. I wasn't going to leave his side this time though since I didn't have a reason to sacrifice myself like I did a year ago. I don't want anyone else to die though and I am going to make sure that doesn't happen especially with my friends and Alvin. 

**Milla's pov**

I was walking across the clear water that was in the spirit realm as I had summoned the four great spirits. They were going to help me during this fight to destroy the fractured dimensions. I would be meeting up with Jude and the others to give them a helping hand. This was going to be a tough battle for us, but I am sure that we will be able to get through it by working together. 

 

 


	11. A Different World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is the image for the portal! Hope you all like this chapter =)

** **

**Jude's pov**

I was at the Trigleph station with Alvin, Ludger, Gaius, and Elle who ended up bringing Rollo along since she begged for him to come. I did find it funny though since Ludger did finally give in to Elle's begging. We had gotten news from the corporation that Ludger was working for was able to figure out where this fractured dimension would show up though which is why we were just waiting here. I glanced up at Alvin as I was sitting on one of the benches at the moment while he did give me a gentle smile. He ruffled my hair like he always does to reassure me that everything was going to be fine. I leaned into his touch as he did move to sit down next to me. I rested my head down against his shoulder for a moment as he placed his lips against my forehead. I closed my eyes for a moment staying close to him before Ludger's phone started to go off since it could track when the dimension appeared. I got up form the bench as Alvin held onto my hand since we had to go find the location to enter the fractured dimension. 

A few minutes of searching did pass by before we were able to locate the passage of the fractured dimension. It was floating in front of us being a black and purple hole. I held onto Alvin's hand before he put his arm around me so we could stay together once we would make our way inside of the dimension. I stayed close to Alvin once we started to make our way through the portal before darkness covered my vision as I couldn't see anything or feel Alvin's hand anymore. I was shaken up since I didn't feel Alvin's hand before there was suddenly a bright light that blinded my vision before I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I couldn't tell what was going on before I did find myself against someone's chest with their arms wrapped around me. I kept my forehead against their chest as they placed their hand on the back of my head 

"It's all right Jude, I'm here." 

I heard the voice of Alvin as I did relax since I knew that I was safe while I put my arms around him. He ran his fingers through my hair gently asI did look up seeing that Ludger and the others were with us. I looked around seeing that we were at the station, but it did have a different feeling to it. I knew that we would have to start the search to find the object or person that was keeping this dimension alive. I just hope that it won't be that hard to find because we won't be able to leave this place until the divergence catalyst is destroyed. Everyone had to search for the catalyst though so hopefully with all of us here that the object or figure won't be difficult to find. 

**Alvin's pov**

I had ahold of Jude's hand as  we had started to search for the catalyst. We were looking for something that would be different from the original in the prime dimension. I was going to protect Jude though since I still want to keep him safe no matter what. I gave him a smile while walking down street looking around with him. This was probably going to be a tough search though because of all the people and objects that are here. I just hope that none of us get hurt here since we don't want anyone to get injured here especially Elle, Ludger and Jude. 

 


	12. The Divergence Catalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photo is what the divergence catalysts look like when they show themselves

Divergence catalysts, an item, human, or monster that is different from the original in the prime dimension. The catalyst can only be destroyed by someone that carries the bloodline of the Kresnik family. Once the catalyst is destroyed by a member of the Kresnik family, the dimension will be destroyed. This will become the fate of the fractured dimensions since they do need to be destroyed of the world that Jude and the others are living in will fall to the destruction that is threatening it. 

 **Jude's pov**  

Alvin and I had been searching for a few hours already,  but there hadn't been any signs of this catalyst. We had met up with Ludger by this point while we were standing in a random alleyway at the moment trying to figure out what to do. No one had any luck on finding this item or person that the catalyst could be. This first dimension was a struggle already as everyone was hoping that the catalyst would show itself soon though. I let out a small breath while I was leaning up against Alvin holding onto one of his hands while he had his arm wrapped around my shoulders. I was about to say something before there was a scream that entered the air coming from nearby. I knew that type of scream though since I had heard it at the time that my family died even though my memory was sealed away. We had no choice, but to go see what was causing the scream since there was a chance that the catalyst had appeared. I went to turn around the corner before Alvin did pull me back placing me against his chest as a knife hit the brick where my head had been only seconds before then. I looked up after that while Alvin's arms were wrapped around me seeing the familiar face of Rowen with the dead bodies laying in front of him. I could feel myself shaking because of the sight and smell of the blood while I felt my breathing picking up slightly. That was when I felt my face placed into Alvin's shirt as he rested his hand on the back of my head 

"Ssh... It's all right Jude, you're here with me and not anywhere else. Just stay focused on me, nothing will happen to us." 

I nodded slightly while he held me close to him as it was obvious that this Rowen was the catalyst because our Rowen would never kill anyone like this. 

I could hear the sound of clashing weapons as I knew that Ludger and Gaius were fighting against this Rowen. Alvin would of join in on the fight, but since I was acting like this which was keeping him from fighting. I didn't want him to go since I was shaken up because the blood brought back the memories from the night that my family died. I wanted the fighting to stop though since this was the one place that I didn't want to be at right now. Alvin soon covered my ears as I did hear the clashing blades come to a stop before then. I lifted my head up to look at him before everything suddenly faded to black as the dimension had been destroyed by Ludger. I could still feel Alvin by me before there was suddenly a bright light that did blind my vision for a few minutes. I had to close my eyes during that time before the bright light did go away letting me see once again. Alvin still had his arms around me as we were back in our dimension. I let out a sigh of relief as the blood was gone leaning up against Alvin in a relieved manner. These fractured dimensions were scary places though because of how different they make people seem. I wanted to walk away from this entire mess, but I knew that Ludger needed help so there was no way that he could do it alone. 

I just hope that no one would get hurt during this mission though. This was something that all of us had to do since we didn't want anything to happen to our world or the living beings that lived on it. 


	13. Milla's Arrival

**Jude's pov**

I grabbed ahold of Alvin's hand as he did help me up the side of a ledge since we were out in the Kijara Seafalls at the moment. We had heard a few rumors before we did decide to go check to see if they were true or not. I let out a small breath since I was a bit tired because we have been traveling for a few hours already. I held onto Alvin's hand as it felt like my legs were going to collapse from underneath me. We were heading to Nia Khera since that is where the rumors of the Lord of Spirits have been coming from. I was about to be pulled up by Alvin once again before my legs did finally collapse from underneath me from the exhaustion. I let out a small breath as Alvin went to kneel down by me after he hopped down from the ledge. He wrapped his arm around me and asked 

"Are you okay?" 

I nodded as I rested my head against his chest closing my eyes for a moment 

"I'm okay Alvin." 

He did brush my hair back gently placing a kiss against my forehead 

"All right, let's get you then then I will carry you." 

I gave another nod as Alvin went to pick me up so that we could get onto the ledge that was in front of us. I did place one of my arms around his neck resting my head against his shoulder feeling the exhaustion that my body had. Alvin probably knew that I was tired as he placed another light kiss on my forehead 

"Just rest Jude, I will wake you up later if you do fall asleep." 

I gave a small nod leaning into his touch closing my eyes so that I could sleep. I could feel Alvin's warmth and smell his musty scent that I enjoyed while I snuggled into his chest. This was one of my favorite things about Alvin though since it was a way for me to acknowledge that he was here with me. 

I was half-asleep and so close to be fully asleep before there was a sudden shout from Leia 

"Look out!" 

I did jerk awake from my dozing state as Alvin had tightened his hold around me because of the creature that had appeared. A rock octopus had showed its face to us as I could tell that it had a long reach with a lot of strength because of the sheer size that it had. Alvin did hold me close since he wasn't going to let go as we were stuck to deal with this large creature. I was clinging to him though since I knew that I wouldn't really be any help at the moment. This creature was going to be difficult to beat though because of how strong it did look to me. 

Alvin moved to doge a attack as he did duck down by a rock holding me close while he did watch for a moment. He went to get his weapons ready as I did stay sitting by him 

"I want you to stay here Jude, okay?" 

I nodded before he placed a kiss against my forehead then moved to help Ludger and the others fight against this beast. I stayed behind the rock as I could hear the clashing of weapon, the screech from the creature and the voices of my friends. I was hoping that no one would get hurt though because we do have a limited among of healers among the group. I let out a small breath to calm myself down before there was the sound of a cracking rock above my head 

"Jude!" 

I heard Alvin shout as I moved to cover my head from the falling rocks with a shadow leaning over me. I glanced up seeing that the monster was towering over me moving its long arms aiming to strike. I didn't really know if I would have the time to move so that I could actually dodge the attack. I shifted to get on my feet so I could move to get away as the creature's arms were heading toward me at a fast rate 

"Jude!" 

I heard Alvin yell my name once more as I closed my eyes waiting for the attack to land. I didn't know on how much time had passed before the dirt suddenly kicked up causing myself to cough a bit as the monster did give a screech of pain like it had been injured. I soon looked up as the dust was starting to settle while I did see that a familiar figure was standing in front of me 

"Milla..." 


	14. Nia Khera

**Jude's pov**

The monster that had attacked us was stopped by Milla before it fled because it was scared off from the sudden attack. Alvin was relieved that I wasn't hurt though since I remembered the worried look that was on his face. I was able to reassure him though which did help Alvin calm down because I know how worked up he can get sometimes. Alvin helped me get up as he took ahold of my hand while Milla did put her blade away. She gave us all a kind smile before she did start to speak 

"Come, I will show you the way to Nia Khera. You all look exhausted so you can rest when we get there." 

I let out a small breath looking forward to finally be able to rest once we get to Nia Khera. I just hope that we get there soon since I really want to get my shoes off. 

Another hour did pass by as I was on Alvin's back once more since he knew that I was still tired. I had my head resting against his shoulder as I had dozed off slightly along the way. My eyes flickered open slightly as I heard Alvin speak 

"...Going to get him to bed... Exhausted... He will probably sleep... most of... day." 

I closed my eyes after Alvin stopped speaking as his words were muffled to me probably because of how tired I was. Alvin did stay silent while I felt him walking as it was causing me to fall asleep with the warmth that I felt coming from him. The last thing that I did feel though was the soft fabric from the bed and the familiar touch of his lips resting against my forehead. I did fall asleep after that to let my exhausted body rest knowing that I was safe since Alvin and everyone else was here with me. 

Nia Khera is the village of spirits and the sanctum of Maxwell that is located in Rieze Maxia which the faith in Maxwell is still strong. I had heard a lot of stories and rumors about this town besides of what I've read in books over this ancient city. I did leave the building that I woke up in before I looked around to see if I could find Alvin. He wasn't in the room with me when I woke up so I figured that he was somewhere in the village. My eyes scanned the village for a few minutes as I did frown slightly since I wasn't able to spot Alvin. He must of been somewhere that I can't see him at right now. I let out a small breath deciding to just go explore the village for a bit since I can't find Alvin at the moment. I started to look around the village seeing all of the unique homes as a few villagers did greet me along the way. I could tell that everyone was close and very friendly when I got greeted by them. I soon reached the area of where one of the bridges was at looking down at the running water. I was still wondering on where Alvin had gone to since he didn't leave a note for me. I let out a small sigh and laid my head against my arms before I did feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. A kiss was placed against my cheek as I did smile lightly leaning into it since I knew that this kiss belonged to Alvin. I shifted and went to lean up against him as he pulled me close to him 

"Morning babe, how long have you been awake?" 

I laid my head down against his chest while I snuggled into his shirt 

"About an hour, I tried to find you earlier, but I didn't know where you went." 

Alvin nodded as he did rub my back gently placing another kiss on my forehead 

"I'm sorry, I had gone to talk to Milla for a moment since we needed to stock up on supplies. One of the elders is putting it together for us." 

I nodded while I stayed close to Alvin leaning into his touch as I closed my eyes for a second before he spoke 

"Milla wants to talk to all of us anyways about a few things. She has knowledge of what is going on and why the fractured dimensions have been appearing." 

I looked up at him as he did brush my hair out of my face causing myself to lean into his hand 

"All right Alvin, let's go see Milla then. She probably has a lot of important things for us to hear that will be a big help to us."

Alvin nodded as he did wrap his arms around my waist pulling me close to him as I gave him a smile. He did rest his forehead against mine with a smile as I stayed close to him 

"Maybe we can have some fun later, just the two of us for the night." 

I nodded as I smiled lightly since I knew what Alvin was getting at if we would be able to get some privacy tonight. I placed a gentle kiss against his cheek as I did smile 

"I will be looking forward to tonight then." 

Alvin did smile back before we did kiss each other not caring who saw since there wasn't any reason to hide that we were together. 


	15. Milla's Meeting

** **

**Jude's pov**

A few hours passed by before we got called to come to Milla's shrine by Ivar since he wanted to talk to us. I held onto Alvin's hand following Ivar to the shrine as I looked around while our friends went with us. Everyone was curious about what Milla was going to say at this meeting since we had the fractured dimensions and Exodus to deal with still. We arrived at the shrine as it was a good distance away from the village probably because of her being a very important spirit. She was the Lord of Spirits so it was expected that Milla was well-respected and taken care of by everyone that lived in this village. Ivar opened the doors before we arrived inside of the shrine seeing Milla who was rest in her chair. I took a seat on one of the pillows that had been set out for us to sit on. I shifted to lean against Alvin who wrapped his arm around my waist holding me close to him. Milla nodded as the sound of Ivar closing the doors was heard once everyone was seated. She moved to get up form her chair as this would the be start of this meeting that everyone needed to hear about. Everything that was going to happen during this meeting was very serious because of the threat from the fractured dimensions. We have to find a way to destroy them since they hold such a serious threat to everyone here. Origin was struggling with the process of bringing souls back to the point that they weren't able to properly handle it anymore. This was going to be a tough fight, but I'm sure that we can get through it without sacrificing anyone this time around. 

Milla stood in front of us as a serious look was sitting on her face 

"I have visited with Origin who is the one struggling with the reincarnation process of the souls that have passed on because of the large unknown number dealing with the fractured dimensions. Only one person can destroy the dimensions by defeating the catalyst that exists in that realm. The one that wields the power of the Chromatus being Ludger is the only one that can destroy the catalyst. We have to work on destroying these dimensions until we find a way to get to Origin. She will have the power to wish the rest of the fractured dimensions away, it might take time to find the path to take though."

My eyes flickered over to Ludger who was silent while I felt guilty because of how he was suddenly dragged into this mess. It was because of our meeting that caused all of this to happen to him. He would be living a normal life if he wasn't the one that had found me that day. Ludger let out a small breath 

"I understand, I will do anything to help destroy those dimensions and find a way to get to Origin. I want to help in anyway possible if I can, let's work on finding a way." 

Milla nodded as I rested my head against Alvin's shoulder who looked down at me while he kept his arm wrapped around my waist. This was going to be a tough battle for all of us, but it was something that we had to deal with. I only had one thing that I didn't want to happen though which was for anyone to sacrifice themselves. I caused too much pain for my friends and for Alvin after I completed my mission to save the spirits. I hope that Ludger doesn't have to do the same thing that I did because of the pain and hurt he could leave behind. 

**Ludger's pov**

The meeting didn't take very long as Milla explained the plan on how to deal with fractured dimensions and to find Origin. The plan was the best one that we could think of since it wasn't going to be very easy during this journey. I let out a small breath as the meeting was over with since we discussed everything that needed to be. I sighed before I went to go find a place to sit at so I could deal with my bothersome thoughts. I moved to sit down on one of the hillsides thinking to myself. I laid my head down against my knees looking out at the village that was quiet. This was a peaceful place, but my troubled thoughts were keeping me from enjoying this village. I closed my eyes keeping my head resting against my knees before I heard Gaius' voice enter my ears 

"Are you okay, Ludger?" 

I lifted my head up seeing that Gaius was standing next to me with that determined look on his face that he always carries. I shook my head moving to lay it back down against my knees letting out a small sigh 

"Not really..." 

He nodded sitting down by me as I glanced up in his direction while he started to speak 

"Troubled about what Milla said?" 

I nodded as I sighed probably because of how seriously stressed out I was from this journey. Gaius did place his hand on my back gently as he was trying to comfort me. I gave a small smile knowing what he was trying to do since I obviously needed the comfort right now. I laid my head down on my knees as Gaius rubbed my back gently which was helping me calm down. This journey wasn't going to be easy, but I'm sure that my new friends that I've made will be a big help. I was going to do what I can to help save this world form the danger that our home was in. 


	16. Nightmares

**(A/N: The italic part that is later in this chapter is a dream scene)**

**Ludger's pov**

A few days had passed by as we were resting in Nia Khera still while preparing for the journey. It was going to be a long journey, so we had to make sure that we were prepared for it. Gaius and I had been staying in the same house that was shown to us by the village elder. I had got the chance to know Gaius pretty well for the last few days as we did talk a lot most of the time. He was an interesting person who had an unique view on the world around him. I couldn't help, but be curious about him though as Gaius did seem to be a complete mystery to me. I was hoping that I would get the chance to get to know him more though because I just felt the urge to get to know him. IT might take time for Gaius to open up since I could tell that he didn't really like to talk that much. I hope that nothing serious will happen to my new friends since I don't want anyone to get hurt. 

The day went by pretty slowly, but I was soon laying down on the borrowed bed looking up at the ceiling. Gaius hadn't shown up yet as he was most likely talking to Rowen about a few important matters. I gave a small sigh as my shoes landed on the wood floor with a thud. I took the blanket throwing it over me as I buried myself into the pillow closing my eyes. My body was tired as I was starting to doze because of how tired I felt. My eyes felt heavy before I soon drifted off into sleep not fighting off the exhaustion that I was feeling. 

**Gaius' pov**

I had finished my conservation with Rowen before heading back to the guest house for the night. I opened the door as I looked around for Ludger spotting him in the bed sound asleep. I closed the door quietly so I wouldn't wake him knowing that he does really need to sleep. I walked over to the time that I was given for the time that I would be staying here with everyone else. I slipped my shoes and coat off with the full intention of going to sleep for the night. I looked over at Ludger once again seeing that he had moved causing the blanket to fall off his shoulders. I stood up heading over to Ludger's bed fixing the blanket so that it was resting over his shoulders once again. I smiled lightly watching him snuggle into the blanket as his soft breathing filled the air. I went back over to my bed after that climbing back into it to get settled down for the night. From how everything was going so far, we most likely would be leaving tomorrow since the rest of the supplies had been gathered. We would be moving on to the next town to continue our search for the next fractured dimension. Hopefully, the search won't be too hard depending on what will cause the fractured dimension to appear. 

**Ludger's pov**

_It was dark... the area around me was filled with silence until I heard a sudden scream coming from behind me. I was about to look to see who was screaming before there was a sudden blaze of heat that pushed me back. I held my arm up to block the heat while the screams continued_

_"Ludger run!"_

_The female shouted at me as it seemed like she was trying to fend someone off. Tears were going down my cheeks for some reason as I felt like I was really small. The female voice continued to yell at me telling me to run away as I could hear the clashing of a blade against something._

_My eyes went side at what I heard next being the sounds of the unknown women choking on blood. The floor underneath my feet changed to a dark red liquid that was the color of blood. The dark area had gone quiet even though I could still feel and hear the flames. I looked up as a shadow loomed over me selling the glint of their glasses. I backed away with shaking shoulders watching their hand reach out to me while I heard another scream, but I couldn't tell who or what was screaming. I closed my eyes after that as the nightmare suddenly faded away...._

"Ludger, Ludger! Wake up!" 

My eyes flashed open while I was breathing heavily seeing that Gaius was leaning over me. I let out a small shaky breath to calm down realizing that I had just had a bad dream. I laid my arm over my eyes calming my breathing down as I felt Gaius sit down on the bed. I was confused by the nightmare since it felt like something that had happened to me. Gaius placed his hand on top of my head brushing my hair back gently causing me to lean into his touch. I move my arm to look up at him as he asked 

"Are you okay?" 

I wasn't really for sure on how I was going to answer his question since I didn't really know. I shook my head no letting out a small breath while Gaius stroked my hair back gently. I closed my eyes as I thought to myself 

_"That feels nice..."_

His touch was calm and comforting though that helped me relax as my breathing calmed. 

My eyes felt heavy while I started to doze off from his gentle touch 

"Go to sleep, Ludger." 

I gave a small nod while I doze still not fighting the urge to stay awake any longer. I was close to falling fully asleep feeling Gaius move telling me that he was getting up from the bed. I didn't want to be alone though especially after that nightmare. I grabbed ahold of his wrist looking at him tiredly 

"Please stay..." 

Gaius was quiet as I thought that he wasn't to stay before feeling more weight on the bed with his soothing voice 

"I will stay, Ludger." 

I nodded as Gaius moved to where my head was laying against his chest. I blushed because of it while his arms were resting around me, but I did enjoy the warmth that I felt from him. I closed my eyes leaning into his touch that was running along my back and through my hair gently. I felt my body starting to feel heavy with sleep because of Gaius' calming touch. The last thing I heard was Gaius' voice enter my ears quietly 

"Get some rest, Ludger. I will be here when you wake up." 

I felt reassured by Gaius' calm and gentle words as I felt myself drift off into sleep with a feeling of safety lingering in the air. 

 


	17. The Ambush

**Jude's pov**

My eyes flickered a bit during the middle of the night as it sounded like there was something outside. I was laying against Alvin's warm chest still snuggled into his shirt. I moved my head slightly because the room felt strongly warm all of a sudden. That was when Alvin's arm tightened around me as he sat up causing my eyes to pen. I was about to ask what was wrong before seeing the ash and fire filling the air. Alvin held me tightly to his chest wanting to protect me from the danger of the flames. I stayed close to him though knowing that it was better to not leave his side. He picked me up while grabbing our belongings especially the orb that needed to be protected 

"Hold onto me, okay?" 

I nodded putting one of my arms around his neck and holding onto his shirt. I knew that Alvin was going to keep a tight hold on me since he wanted to keep me safe. We got outside of the burning house seeing the surprising scene that was in front of us. The village was under attack by people that were wearing familiar looking uniforms 

"Exodus..." 

I murmured quietly while Alvin had me close and tightly since he didn't want Exodus to touch me. I held on his shirt tightly not wanting to be taken away from Alvin since Exodus still wanted my power. I continued to cling to Alvin knowing that it was best to let him decide on what should be done. My eyes flickered downwards seeing Elize who was holding onto Alvin's sleeve 

"This way." 

Alvin nodded while he held me close before following Elize to safety. I just hope that everyone will be okay because of this sudden ambush. I trust that our friends are good enough fighters though because of everything that we have seen already. We always find each other though since it seems that we are somehow connected by some type of fateful string. 

**Ludger's pov**

"..er.... udger...Ludger." 

My eyes flickered a it as I heard a voice talking to me while my head felt a bit heavy. My head was resting against someone's chest while their arms were around me. I moved my head slightly before my eyes flickered open looking up at Gaius' familiar red eyes. I could see that Rowen, Leia, and Milla were standing nearby. Jude, Alvin, Elize, Julius, and Elle were missing though. We must of gotten separated from each other during the ambush even though it was a bit fuzzy to me. I shifted a bit resting my head against Gaius' shoulder groaning at the throbbing pain I felt. The pain was probably from a hit that I took by one of the weapons that this strange group had. I barely remember seeing someone coming to defend me before I did pass out. Leia heard the groan pass through my lips causing her to kneel down by me. I kept my head still barely catching a small glimpse of a glowing arte while the pain started to fade away. It took Leia a few good minutes before the pain was gone as I let out a sigh of relief. Gaius helped me get up as he kept his arms around my shoulders. Rowen had made sure that everyone was okay before he said 

"I think that it is best to leave, we shouldn't stay here any longer." 

Everyone agreed that it would be a good idea to leave just in case the threat was still here. We were going to go find a safe place to stay at though. Hopefully, we can find our missing comrades if they haven't been caught by this group called Exodus. 

**Julius' pov**

I let out a sigh of relief while I held Elle in my arms once the people that were following us finally left. Elle was holding onto my shirt tightly since she was afraid from everything that happened. I rubbed her back to help calm her down 

"It's okay Elle, we're safe now." 

She nodded as I looked around for a moment before getting up to leave this area as fast as I could. It was best to leave this place right away since Elle didn't need to face against this danger. There could be a chance that she could get badly hurt since there isn't a proper way for Elle to defend herself. I just hope that everyone else is okay wherever they are at. 


	18. Those Strange Feelings

**Ludger's pov**

It had been a few days since we had gotten separated from the ambush by Exodus. They apparently had attacked us because of Jude and I. It became known that Exodus was after us because of the powers that we had. I knew that Jude and I would have to be careful though because of how badly Exodus wanted us. This was going to be a tough battle and having to deal with this group wasn't going to make it any easier. I just hope that no one will get hurt by any threats that show up along the way. But... we have to find our missing friends first though. 

I let out a small sigh as I was laying down on the bed looking out the window of the motel. We had been here for a few hours already since it had been suggested that we stay on the move. I couldn't blame anyone for wanting to stay on the move especially if we were being followed. The people of Exodus weren't good people from what I've been told plus what happened in the past with them and Jude. I flopped down on the bed with a sigh looking up at the light-colored ceiling. A lot has happened during the past few days from Exodus, being on the run, and the thoughts that I was having about Gaius. These thoughts have been bothering me for the last few days and I had no idea on what to do about them. I couldn't help, but wonder if my feelings for Gaius were real though. I didn't know what to do about them because I have never had feelings like this before. 

I had gotten pretty close to him the last few days, but I didn't know what to say to him. Gaius was an important person to me already though. I just hope that he won't be angry when I do open up to him. I let out a small breath laying there for a few more minutes. I laid there debating with myself before making the decision to go find Gaius. I couldn't help, but feel nervous about it, but I knew that I needed to do this. I needed to let Gaius know how I felt about him. This was something that I needed to get off my chest since it felt like it was something that was going to just burst out if I didn't. I just hope that Gaius wouldn't take my feelings the wrong way because I don't think I could handle it if he did. I left the room before going to see if I would be able to find Gaius and talk to him about my feelings that were screaming at me. 

**Gaius' pov**

I had arrived at the area that Ludger had mentioned in the letter for us to meet him at. He said that he wanted to talk about something that was very important and a private matter. I was wondering on what he wanted to talk about, but I knew that I would have to wait. I looked around the sitting area once I arrived looking for Ludger before I was able to find him. He was sitting down on a bench waiting for me to get there. I let out a small breath before approaching him 

"Ludger." 

He looked up at me with his green-colored eyes that seemed to be filled with mystery. A small smile graced his lips though 

"Hi Gaius, I guess that you found my letter." 

I nodded as I took a seat next to him 

"I did, what is this important matter that you want to talk about?" 

Ludger did fidget a bit as he looked down at his hands while he was quiet. I could tell that he was nervous and possible scared to speak up about whatever he was hiding from me. I figured that it was best for him to tell me when he was ready. I wasn't going to force Ludger to say anything because of how nervous he was acting. Minutes did pass by before Ludger finally spoke up 

"I... I like you... More then a friend.... I love you, Gaius." 


End file.
